


Не думать про белых обезьян

by AgnessaAgni



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вирус телепатии.<br/>Откопала старый фанфик 2011 или 2012 года...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не думать про белых обезьян

1 февраля 1967г.  
РСФСР, область (засекречено), город (засекречено),  
НИИ(засекречено), Отдел(засекречено)

Геннадию Сергеевичу Иванову до «доктора наук» пять минут. Даже не пять — минута. В пробирке прозрачная водица - его «докторская», его «детище». На столе журнал. В журнале записи. Подневно, по часам и минутам расписанный эксперимент. Ванечка, голубчик, молодец, умница. Записывает. Расцеловать в обе щеки! Теперь журнал отдать машинистке, пусть набьёт в шести экземплярах. Один руководителю, разумеется, один директору, один оставить себе, остальное разойдется по верхам. Как горячие пирожки разойдется! Ей-же-ей! Мысль материальна! Это же прорыв! Это же Эйнштейну не снилось!  
\- Ванечка, голубчик, подайте-ка мне портсигар.  
Взмах рукой, звон стекла. «Водица» по полу.  
\- Геннадий Сергеевич...  
\- Ничего, Ванечка, ничего. У нас теперь в руках такой ключик, который все двери раскроет. Все-все двери.  
Младший научный сотрудник Иван Стригин кивает. У него дрожат руки.  
\- Мысль материальна, Ваня! Понимаешь?!  
Душно в лаборатории.  
\- Ступайте домой, Ваня, что-то вы побледнели. Отдохните. Скоро мы с вами...  
Ваня возвращается в общагу, ест жёнины пельмени и падает на кровать без сил. Ему кажется, что последний месяц в лаборатории выпил из него все соки. Сразу проваливается в сон, как в черную бесконечную дыру. Ему кажется, надолго, но в час ночи Иван просыпается — толчком, резко. Жена говорит, что ей нужны сапоги, и что по чулку побежала «стрелка». Иван удивленно спрашивает, обязательно ли об этом среди ночи? И тут понимает, что жена спит.  
Спит и... говорит. Но губами не шевелит.  
У Ивана возникает ощущение, что это он сам спит и видит сон. Кошмар. Он ложится и смотрит в потолок, ожидая пробуждения. Соседка за стеной ворочается, бормочет про подонка, но ей приятно то, что этот подонок с ней делает. В особенности, после того, как задирает ей юбку. Иван содрогается. В это время муж соседки считает шурупы, которые ему нужно раздобыть, чтобы собрать тумбу, и на фантазии жены не обращает ровным счётом никакого внимания. Ребенок, трёхлетний Владик, рассказывает про воздушный шар, большой, как небо, и зеленый, как трава.  
Снизу доносится бум-бум-бум: сосед бьётся о батарею головой. Сверху пританцовывает в модном иностранном ритме девчонка лет пятнадцати, как её? Алина? Сталина? Еще она говорит о красном галстуке. Её мать кричит, с пеной у рта доказывает, что вот так — правильно. Что — правильно? Муж, довольно неплохой математик, говорит о топоре. На крайний случай — о ноже.  
Час ночи же! Да замолчите вы все! Умолкните! Заткнитесь! Дайте поспать! Еще и танцуют, черт бы их побрал!  
Иван подскакивает.  
Но разговоры и крики не прекращаются, а наплывают на него, как сизая грозовая туча.  
Умолкните!  
Жена подскакивает тоже, кричит две вещи одновременно — «что с тобой?!» и «нужно вызвать «скорую», нужно попросить Любу сбегать до таксофона!». То есть, губы жены спрашивают: «Что с тобой?», а глаза кричат про «скорую». Иван понимает, что сошёл с ума.  
Он забивается в угол, зажимает руками уши и так сидит, стараясь не слышать. Через некоторое время его выволакивают, запихивают в провонявшую бензином и медикаментами машину и увозят. Больный укол в плечо заставляет голоса померкнуть и отдалиться. Впрочем, до конца они так и не исчезают.  
В палате кроме Ивана оказались еще два Лениных и один Троцкий. Они орали хором и вразнобой о своей исторической миссии. Иван, страдая от шума, дикой головной боли и неспособности сосредоточиться на какой-нибудь одной, успокоительной и разумной мысли, свернулся на койке в комок, подтянув колени к подбородку. Геннадий Сергеевич совершенно точно думал об Иване. Ваня это чувствовал. Ваня даже знал теперь, как именно думал — как о продолжателе дела и преемнике. Но когда это всё кончится?! Пять минут тишины... Всего пять!  
И тишина наступает.  
Иван замирает, широко распахнув глаза и счастливо улыбаясь. Последняя его мысль — о Геннадии Сергеевиче, о том, какой это всё-таки великий человек.  
...Геннадий Сергеевич просыпается среди ночи как от удара — ему кажется, что над ним стоит Ваня и пристально смотрит.  
Но нет, в комнате пусто.

Ливерпуль, 12 февраля 1967 г.

Двенадцатое февраля шестьдесят седьмого, утро, означает для телекинетика головную боль. Он просыпается в глухой темноте зашторенных окон и понимает, что о нём подумали. Еще полежав, послушав мысли горничной про розовый куст, математические выкладки администратора и безмятежные рассуждения соседки о цвете лака для ногтей, всё же поднимается. Решительно, повелительным взмахом руки, раздёргивает шторы — теперь уже ему не от кого прятаться. Рассеянно думает, что, наверно, он сейчас единственный в мире телекинетик-телепат. Пусть и не по своей воле, и теперь уже ненадолго, всего лишь до конца жизни. А жить телепату, по его подсчётам, осталось что-то около семи дней. Поэтому дальше медлить нельзя.  
Уже не прячась, не прикрывая лица надоевшей кепкой, телепат спустился к администратору, расплатился за номер, сообщил, что съезжает, но вещи забирать не станет, поскольку больше они ему не нужны (администратор побледнел, сильнее натягивая нелепую шляпу-котелок на нос), вышел на улицу. Задача перед ним стояла не из лёгких — купить билет до Уайт-Плейнс. Сейчас, когда самолеты почти не летают. И очень часто падают.  
Но он, разумеется, справится.

4 февраля 1967г.  
РСФСР, область (засекречено), город (засекречено),  
НИИ(засекречено), Отдел(засекречено)

Геннадий Сергеевич Иванов степень доктора наук получить уже не успевает. Третьего февраля он умирает от сердечного приступа, успев обстоятельно изложить некоторые свои мысли. Эти мысли очень скоро становятся известны руководству, которое с удовольствием объявило бы покойного сумасшедшим, если бы ко времени, когда с этими мыслями ознакомилось, не скончались еще три человека: жена Геннадия Сергеевича, его непосредственный начальник и охранник в НИИ.  
Каким-то непостижимым образом Геннадий Сергеевич создал уникальный вирус — вирус мысли, идеи. Первой его жертвой стал, по всей видимости, научный сотрудник Стригин, а второй — сам изобретатель (что, нужно сказать, не ново и даже банально). Вирус этот вызывал развитие у человека способностей, официальной наукой не признаваемых и невероятных. Тем не менее. На первом этапе развития болезни человек делался телепатом, то есть мог улавливать мысли других людей на значительном расстоянии (тот же Стригин жаловался, что сосед снизу слишком громко читает вслух стихи, между тем сосед читал про себя). Могли появиться слабая головная боль, беспокойство. На втором этапе больной начинал страдать от ментальных перегрузок, вызванных невозможностью контролировать телепатические способности, у него повышалась температура, головная боль становилась нестерпимой. На третьем, заключительном, этапе, случался кризис — температура подскакивала до критической, телепатические способности делались максимальными, мозг испытывал колоссальные перегрузки, тело не выдерживало. Наступала смерть. По всей видимости, передается вирус как раз в эти последние моменты жизни — для следующего заражения умирающему достаточно подумать о конкретном человеке.

Ливерпуль, 12 февраля 1967г.

Улицы Ливерпуля обезлюдели. Сияют неприличной наготой.  
Вчера, кажется (или позавчера), манифестанты содрали плакаты, разбили витрины, оборвали растяжки рекламных щитов, сожгли автомобильные покрышки и флаги.  
Сегодня никто не ремонтирует переломанные лавочки, не застекляет провалы окон, не собирает мусор.  
Телекинетик шёл, хрустя битым стеклом.  
Покинутые окна, частью битые, частью непроницаемо затянутые шторами, казались ему попрошайками-слепцами, пялящими на единственного прохожего слепые провалы выжженных глаз.  
В полном молчании окружающего города телекинетик прошёл мимо Ливерпульского собора. Из приоткрытой тяжелой двери подтекала слабенькая мелодия, будто бы маленькие девочки и мальчики, взявшись за руки и встав на коленки, поют псалом. Телекинетику захотелось зайти. Но нет.  
Нельзя.  
Мужчины прячут лица низко надвинутыми бейсболками, шляпами, даже карнавальными масками, женщины рядятся в длинные полосы ткани, сделавшись похожими на восточных наложниц. Быть может, не так уж они и не правы. Говорят, меньше всего заразившихся среди женщин ортодоксально-мусульманских государств, в которых даже мужьям запрещается видеть лица своих жён.  
А первой смылась, разумеется, Эмма Фрост, штучка холодная, холёная и лживая, как змея. Только запахло жареным (это было пятого), не спустилась к завтраку. Восьмого стрельнула коротенькой мыслишкой - «Не ищите меня». Всё. Как раз в её духе. Затем, разумеется, Азазель. Ну, этому несложно.  
А вот Энджел не ушла. Зря. Сгорела в три дня.  
В аэропорту оказалось пустынно. Две замотанные в зеленый портьерный шелк дамы шептались у окошка регистрации. Такая же замотанная работница заполняла какие-то бумаги торопливыми, нервными движениями. Вот, собственно, и всё. Вот вам и годовой пассажирооборот в полтора миллиона человек.  
Дамы страшно трусили, одна старалась всё время думать только о том, как жирафы бегают по саванне (вот бред, такое вообще бывает?), другая пересчитывала... не совсем понятно... домашнее столовое серебро, что ли?  
Ныл висок.  
\- До Уайт-Плейнс я могу добраться? Хоть как-то? - спросил у затылка замотанной в тряпье девушки-регистратора. Затылок испуганно вздрогнул.  
***  
Пятого февраля эпидемия захлестнула Европу. Люди умирают дома, на улицах, бункерах, гаражах, подвалах, куда прятались, пытаясь избежать заражения.  
Шестого объявили мысленный карантин. Людям рекомендовали не думать друг о друге совсем. По телевидению круглые сутки транслировались передачи про животных и дикую природу. По радио беспрерывно играла классика от Баха до Рахманинова. Людям советовали сидеть дома, на улицах появляться только по серьезным нуждам, по возможности проводить время в отдельных комнатах, найти себе занятия для ума — кроссворды, книги, телевизор, флористика, разведение аквариумных рыбок...  
Мир замер. Не дыша, не шевелясь, не думая.  
По крайней мере, стало ясно, что шансы заразившихся на выживание не так уж и малы. Тридцать процентов — уже немало. Опять же, не удавалось разгадать механизм распространения вируса. Мысль... Но... какая именно мысль? Эмоционально окрашенная, безразличная.. Что нужно подумать, чтобы убить другого человека? Ведь в пятидесяти процентах случаев заражение не происходит. И совсем не болеют дети.  
***  
\- До Уайт-Плейнс... не наберем пассажиров... - очень неуверенно пробормотала девушка. В голове её мучительно бились обрывки: никто не полетит... мужик странный... наверно, больной... черт, точно, больной... господи-господи!... пусть он уйдёт... пожалуйста, пусть уйдёт...  
\- Я могу оплатить чартер, - сказал телекинетик проникновенно. - И я никуда не уйду. Я готов сидеть здесь до самой смерти... Мне действительно нужно в Уайт-Плейнс. Вы же не хотите, чтобы я думал о вас?  
Девушка истерически всхлипнула.  
\- Это не от меня зависит, это же!..  
\- Тогда ведите меня к тому, от кого зависит.

Под крылом самолёта мерно качается синее море. Атлантика безразлична, холодна и безмятежна. В ней бьют хвостами белые киты и морская мелкая гадость плюёт на суету и ужас людишек.  
А всё это до страшного походит на очередной эксперимент по выращиванию уродцев в склянках. Это всё чертовски отдает Шоу. Если бы не полная уверенность в том, что подонок мертв, в пору был бы рыть носом землю.  
Хотя нет, теперь уже поздно.  
Голова болит всё сильней. Очевидно, под конец узнается, каково это — когда твои мозги расплющивает каской.  
Случайно выпущенная ракета еще месяц назад развязала бы третью мировую. Сейчас воевать уже некому.  
Самолет гудит ровно, успокоительно, и на некоторое время телекинетик задремывает. И ему снится светлое марево свечей в костёле, некрасивое, усталое, но любимое лицо матери...  
***  
Десятого февраля умирает президент Линдон Джонс. Событие это, впрочем, проходит почти незамеченным. Людям не до президентов.  
Зато всех потрясает сенсация: девушка, пережившая болезнь, сохраняет телепатические способности. Теперь чтение мыслей даётся ей без напряжения, боли и усталости. Только, говорит, с непривычки гудит в голове. Но — здорова! Ох и достанется ей, несчастной подопытной мышке...  
***  
Просыпается телекинетик перед самой посадкой, уже в темноте.  
Стремительно приближающиеся огоньки, рёв турбин, привкус помойки во рту. Достает сигарету и закуривает. Замечание ему, естественно, никто не делает. Стюардесс теперь все равно нет.  
Сон помогает — голова болит значительно меньше. Пилоты думают, как бы побыстрее отвязаться от этого странного пассажира, заплатившего за рейс целое состояние.  
Ничего. Скоро отвяжетесь.  
Он выходит во влажные холодные сумерки, сильнее надвигая кепку и жалея, что не догадался взять что-нибудь теплее осенней куртки. Впрочем, в почти пустынном аэропорту он разживается оставленным кем-то пальто, пьет две кружки эспрессо у кофемашины, съедает хот-дог. Электрички, разумеется, не ходят. Он примечает единственного «бомбилу», печально ссутулившегося у старенького «Форда» образца пятьдесят четвертого. Ничего, сойдет.  
Называет адрес.  
«Бомбила» кивает, требует деньги вперед (его страшно волнует отсутствие у пассажира багажа) и распахивает дверцу. Нет проблем. Нужны деньги, значит, вот вам... Сел, пригрелся от работающей на полную мощность печки и снова задремал.  
Через три часа вдалеке показываются бежево-серые, облепленные сырым снегом стены особняка.  
Телекинетик просит остановить здесь. Оставшийся до особняка километр он идёт пешком.

Плотная-тугая-упругая ментальная завеса начинается в двухстах метрах от стен. Телекинетик удивляется тому, насколько мощен телепат, растянувший этакое. Почему-то уверен, что здесь, в этом особняке, никто не умер. И, наверно, не умрёт.  
Шагает в завесу. Та расступается неожиданно мягко, с материнской нежностью обволакивает плечи. Ощущение это настолько неожиданно, что телекинетик замирает, прикрыв глаза. Ему опять чудятся свечи, полумрак костёла, тяжелый восковой дух и шершавые материнские руки на плечах.  
Через силу делает еще шаг. Дальше легче.  
Ухоженные парковые дорожки припорошены снегом, который в темноте кажется серебряным. Лужайки, подсвеченные газонными фонариками, продолжают зеленеть через серую глазурь. Окна особняка светятся ровным, тёплым электричеством.  
Где-то на самом верху (почему-то кажется, что именно наверху, как смотритель маяка) сидит человек. Наверно. Завеса мешает новоиспеченному телепату прощупать пространство и убедиться.  
Здесь холодно и одиноко. Здесь телекинетик сам себе напоминает заблудившегося в метели путника.  
Там тепло. Там жизнь.  
Там — единственный человек, с которым стоило бы попрощаться перед смертью. Перед которым страшно виноват. Еще постою и пойду. Только куда? Ночь, до ближайшего городка сколько-то километров... Жаль, что некуда.  
В голове — вздох. Потом — улыбка. Через силу.  
Ты там застрял?  
Дверь распахивается, прорезая солнечное окно в темноте. Силуэт стоящего на пороге не разглядеть, но сердце начинает биться чаще. Впрочем, это всего лишь кто-то из ребят. Силуэт исчезает, распахнутая дверь остается.  
Чёрт бы побрал... тяжелее всего возвращаться, зная, что тебя простили. Что на тебя, чёрт, даже не обижались!  
В холле, несмотря на поздний час, царит суета, но суета деловитая. Люди в лабораторных халатах мотыляются туда-сюда, тянут какие-то провода, звенят какими-то склянками. Странно. На диване сидит Рэйвен. Хотя разве странно? Хэнк, на мгновение выглянув из-за какой-то двери, кидает:  
\- Тебе наверх. Ждёт.  
Телекинетик кивает.  
Лестница. Дверь. Слабенький огонёк ночника.  
\- Эрик.  
\- Чарльз.  
\- Я знал, что ты придёшь. Боялся только, что слишком поздно.  
\- Слишком поздно, - эхом отзывается телекинетик.  
Телепат тихонько смеется. У телепата замученное, заострившееся скулами лицо. Кресло, плед, тумба. На тумбе чашка и шприц.  
\- Ты будешь жить, Эрик. Ребята работают над этим, - на миг прижимает палец к виску. - Да. Хэнк говорит, через тридцать часов вакцина будет готова.  
\- И ты примешь меня назад?  
\- Ну, знаешь... если ребенок сбегает из дому, это не значит, что его нельзя впустить обратно... - зевает. - Черт побери, устал. Еще целых тридцать часов. Но ты не уйдешь?  
\- Нет. Я же вернулся.


End file.
